Not True
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: There is no Percabeth. That's just something Travis and Connor Stoll made up, but Aphrodite will NOT miss this chance. Are Percy and Annabeth meant to be? Rated T just in case.
1. Annabeth PoV

**This is a story about, well, PJO/HOO, 5 years after the last book. PS bold is me telling you something!**

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

Annabeth was sick of everybody making fun of her and Percy. There is no Percabeth. Connor and Travis Stoll just made that up when they wrote the books. That's right, Connor and Travis wrote PJO and HOO, but they thought it needed more drama. I mean like seriously guys! Fighting Gaia and Kronos wasn't enough drama? But _NOOO, _they had to go and make _Percabeth! _I have never kissed Seaweed Brain, and I'm willing to bet I never will. I am best friends with Percy, but nothing more. I don't even think he's interested. We never get time alone. Chiron ordered everybody to follow us around so we wouldn't have a chance to have 'Percabeth'. If ever. Our friendship is simply friendship. Never anything more. I sometimes wish it could be more, I mean he _is _kind of cute, and he has _KILLER_ abs... _and _I've kind of had a crush on him since I was 13. Well what's not to have a crush on? He has _gorgeous _sea green eyes and floppy raven hair! Although he _can_ be a Seaweed Brain at times!

**I will update every Saturday for sure, but I will also update once I get 10 reviews! So, basicaly, I will update Saturday, November 9, 2013, but if I get 10 reviews before then, I will update when I get 10 reviews! It can be something as simple as: HI!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	2. Percy PoV

**I'm back and this is Chapter 2 of _Not True_!**

**justanotherfangirl: Thank you!**

**Now, on to the story! PS: Percy is embarrased by the fact that he has a diary he writes in everyday, so he kind of makes it seem like he's talking to another boy, so he isn't as embarrased.**

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey Annabeth" were the first words I said all day. Me and Annabeth were just walking to breakfast together.

Wait, why are you looking at me like that? Stop looking at me! We're just friends!

Weird diary thingy: Uh _huh_.

Ok, fine, I want us to be more than friends, but I'm almost positive she doesn't feel the same way. It's just some stupid crush.

"That you think is the sexiest thing in the world."

It's not my fault that her perfect curly blonde hair cascades down her shoulders like a waterfall and smells like lemons! Or the fact that her gray eyes always seem like they are calculating the best way to kill you! It wasn't my choice that she has the best body at camp! And that I love her! Wait did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did Percy. Yes you did."

You know what? I'm not talking to you! I'm closing you right now so I can get back to my activities! Bye!

**Ok you guys are lucky! I couldn't resist and I updated early! Like, 1 week early! I don't have a single writers block ok? I'm still updating on Saturday. November 9, 2013, because this was a super short chapter! We still need 9 more reviews before I update early again!**

**See ya later, IHeartPercyJackson**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	3. Thalia PoV

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**I just realized that I for got to add a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would be writing_ The Blood of Olympus _right now instead of writing fan fiction! I am not Rick Riordan!**

**Again, no writers block! Screw the bribery with reviews idea! I decided I was going to update as often as I can. Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Guest: we will be having a vote on that, look at my note at the bottom of the chapter**

**Jazmine_tea: I love Percabeth too! :-D**

**Thank you to all my followers:**

**Jazmine_tea, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, and sorsweetnice!**

**Thank you Mila-is-a-bookworm, who favorited this story!**

**Now, I think I have all of my notes done, so, on to the story!**

**Thalia PoV (Point of View)**

You would not believe the way Percy and Annabeth were looking at each other at breakfast! It's so obvious that they like each other! That's why Travis and Connor made Percabeth in the first place! To make them realize they liked each other! Not to publicly humiliate them! They are so clueless! Everybody has known they liked each other since they were 14! Wait, I'm getting an idea! I have to go tell Aphrodite!

_Hon, that's a great idea!_

Aphrodite? How'd you get in here?

_I'm the goddess of love, DUH! When ever someone thinks about love, I can hear their thoughts!_

Ok, that's just kind of creepy! How are we going to get Chiron to agree to it?

_I'll handle that! You just make the groups! Make sure Percy and Annabeth are in the same group! And make cute couples!_

How do we know when they spin it'll land on each other?

_Again, goddess of love here! I can controll love related games!_

Ok, let's do this!

This is going to be one mean game of Spin the Bottle!

**Ok, so what did you think? Cliff hanger!**

**So, we will be having a vote. You can either decide to have short chapter, almost everyday, or have longer chapters once or twice a week. Review with your vote! (Right now I'm doing short chapters almost everyday, but I can change it if the vote says otherwise!)**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	4. Aphrodite PoV

**YO YO YO! What's up? Your Queen Annoyingness is here!**

**Disclaimer: I am a blonde 11 year old girl writing fanfiction. Do I sound like Rick Riordan?**

**It's the weekend, so I probably won't be updating this often on weekdays, probably only about once per day instead of twice. Thanks to my reviewer!**

**Jazmine_tea: I don't know how to reply to that.**

**There's no new followers or favorites, so ya...**

**I almost forgot! You can tell me who's PoV (Point of View) you want me to do next!**

**Aphrodite PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey Chiron!" I yelled.

"What, Lady Aphrodite?"

"I need you to do me a favor! Swear you will do whatever I ask on the River Styx!" I said, using my charmspeak.

"I swear on the River Styx I will do whatever Lady Aphrodite asks of me!"

"I need you to approve this idea." I said handing him the document Thalia typed up, and he slowly read it.

_"We will be playing Spin the Bottle. Everybody has to play. They have to kiss on the lips. All resisters will be executed. You are allowed to blush." _Was what Chiron read at the camp fire that night. "We will be playing tommorrow. You are dismissed for bed."

There were many murmurs in the cabins that night.

Thalia handed me the groups. "I'm not included because I'm technicaly not a camper, I'm a hunter," she said before running off.

_Group 1: Katie and Travis, Annabeth and Percy, Chris and Clarisse, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Nico and Rosy, Leo and Fiona, Malcom and Julia, Drew and Connor, Silena and Charlie_

That's ok, they are all cute together! I thought before going to group 2.

_Group 2: Ally and George, Rachel and Ethan, Danny and Mary, Alice and Fernando, Makayla and Sean, Noah and Gina, Elizabeth and Dylan, Ashley and Ryan, Jenny and Matt_

And we're clear! All good couples!

**Byebye! Review! Long chapters less frequent or short chapters every day? Vote! Whoo! Till next Time!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	5. Annabeth PoV 2

**Reviewers:**

**Jazmine_tea: Me too! :)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: Here it is!**

**Favorites:**

**Jazmine_tea: Thanks for favoriting!**

**Blah blah blah: Here's the next chapter!**

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

"So, in group number 1, we have Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Silena, Charlie, Leo, Fiona, Drew, Connor, Malcom, and Rosy. Sit in a circle. Now!" Chiron said, "Drew, you spin first."

I walked up when I heard my name.

Drew spun the bottle as hard as she could. It made 3 full spins until it started slowing down. It finally stopped and and pointed obviously at Connor. He saw it and his eyes opened all the way. "Uh," was all he could get out.

Drew sighed and leaned forward. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Drew and Connor, you are dismissed."

They left to their cabins silently.

"Travis your up," said Chiron.

He reached out his arm slowly and spun the bottle in a circle. I spun around slowly in 2 full circles and finally landed on Katie. They both turned red, leaned forward, and got deep into the kiss until they were out of breath.

"Dismissed," Chiron announced.

They walked away holding hands.

"Annabeth, spin the bottle."

I was calm and steady on the outside, but I was freaking out inside. I reached out and touched the bottle, I grabbed it, and spun it as hard as I could. _Please land between two people so I don't have to kiss anyone, nothing can be better than not having to kiss anybody_. I didn't know how wrong I was.

The bottle spun, and spun, and spun. It started slowing down until it stopped. I looked up to see who I would have to kiss.

I sucked in a deep breath. The person I was supposed to kiss was... Percy! He turned deep red and I was almost positive I looked the same.

I leaned forward and he did the same, he probably just didn't want to be executed. Our lips touched and I tohught I was going to die. We pressed are lips together and I didn't even wait for Chiron to dismiss us, I just ran off.

**Cliffhanger! :P**

**Review, Favorite and Follow! you will get a shoutout just like everybody else who reviewed, favorited, and followed did!**


	6. Percy PoV 2

**Reviewers, thank you so much!**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: For 3 reasons, 1) it keeps you reading the story and reviewing, 2) it keeps me writing because I like writing exciting parts, and 3) I'm a jerk :-)**

**Jazmine_tea: PERCABETH BEATS ALL!**

**Also, thank you followers!**

**LifeIsMoreThanAPrettyFace and Olympus97 are our newest followers!**

**Finally, thanks to all of the people who favorited this story, LifeIsMoreThanAPrettyFace did just that!**

**Now, the suspensful world of waiting is over!**

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

As soon as Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on me, I felt like the luckiest person in the world. I thought Aphrodite had finally let my poor love life turn into the one I dreamed of, but, then again, I'm not sure if her running away was Aphrodite or just her.

Ugh! Why is this so confusing?

Weird Diary Thingy: because you don't know a thing about relationships

Shut up!

Weird Diary Thingy: No.

Fine! I'll tell you every detail of my life I remember. Every. Single. Detail.

Weird Diary Thingy: Shuting up!

That's what I thought.

I ran into the forest where I thought I saw her go. I got a glimpse of orange, _Annabeth's Camp Half-Blood t-shirt! _I thought. I sprinted toward it as fast as I could.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Percy."

I heard her sniffle, "Oh," she said.

"You okay?" I walked up to her to see she was sitting on a park bench with her eyes puffy and red, probably from crying.

She smiled when she saw me, "Sit down," she said, patting the bench next to her.

I sat down and put my arm around her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"You're going to laugh at me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Annabeth Chase, I swear on the River Styx I will not laugh at you!"

"Fine. I'm just kind of confused. First I think you don't like me. Then you blush when I thought you would have a look of horror on your face during spin the bottle. Now, you comfort me in the forest? I'm so confused!" She sobbed into my chest. I put a penny in her hand. She looked up at me and laughed. I smiled back.

"I have a question for you," she said.

"Hit me with it."

"Did you like it, I mean, the kiss?"

I willed the water from the lake to come to us. I made it float it the air in the shape of the word _yes._

She looked at me. I kissed her.

"How in the world are we going to tell everybody else? We already get made fun of for being together in books, imagine if they knew we got together in real life!" she said, voicing my exact thoughts.

"Uh... I have no idea."

**This one isn't as big of a cliffhanger! I'm sorry I posted late, it's because I have yearbook club and then I had to help me mom out... so yah.**

**Bye! Review, favorite and follow to get a shout out!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	7. Travis PoV

**New Chapter! Thanks to all my devoted readers, reviewers, followers, and people who favorited this story!**

**Reviewers:**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm: When the story is over, I will tell you!**

**Jazmine_tea: rulze. Lol!**

**Thank you to all of my followers, and shut_up_and_kiss_her and Ghost_1247 are my newest followers!**

**Also, thanks to shut_up_and_kiss_her for favoriting this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson *sob***

**Travis PoV (Point of View)**

We all saw Annabeth and Percy come out of the forest holding hands. The game of Spin the Bottle was over and it got lots of people together, but I wasn't sure how it got Percy and Annabeth together, they are so oblivious **(vocab word! ;) )** to each others feelings!

"We're here to thank you," said Percy, "and get payback for 4 years of teasing **(they are 16)**."

I gulped. Nothing's worse than having Percy and Annabeth after you, they are the best fighters at camp.

"Uh bro? We should get out of here while we can," said Connor, voicing my thoughts.

We sprinted away as fast as we could. Percy and Annabeth sprinted after us laughing insanly. It was scary!

**Ten Minutes Later**

I had a black eye and multiple bruises. Connor had a black eye to match mine and a cut on him arm. We were limping our way to the Apollo cabin.

Let me just say, there is _nothing _worse than having 2 best fighters at camp beat you up, but I guess we deserve it. I mean, we did set them up for 4 years of teasing. We just thought they would be able to tell that they liked each other! No offense but they are idiots! Aww crap! Their coming back! Gotta limp!

**Sorry, but this is the last chapter! Review, Favorite, and Follow! I will still post our newest Reviewers, Favorites, and Followers every week! I need ideas for a new story! Tell me them! If more than 25 people review saying they want a sequel, I will make one! Over and out!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	8. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
